There are a considerable array of tools available for the modern gardener in order to be able to keep growth of vegetation under control. The term “gardener” is meant not only to encompass small domestic concerns, but also larger more agricultural endeavours. Whatever the nature of the gardening, however, there will be a need to control the rate of growth of vegetation for either aesthetic or other purposes such as crop yields etc.
Among the many tools available for keeping vegetation growth under control are, for example, shears for pruning or cutting “light” vegetation such as grass or leaves or small twigs etc. Shears operate by pivoting a pair of blades located in parallel planes relative to each other so that shear forces are applied to vegetation placed in the angle between the blades, the cutting force being generated by manual force of the user, applied to handles attached to the blades. The size or thickness of vegetation which can be cut by shears is limited to the amount of manual force which can reasonably be applied to the handles by the average user. Known shears also suffer from the disadvantage that the act of pivoting the arms of the shears relative to each other to effect cutting tends to push vegetation being cut away from the gap between the blades of the shears, which makes the it more difficult to effect cutting of the vegetation.
At the other end of the scale there are hedge trimmers and the so-called chain saw used for “heavy” vegetation cutting such as trees (whether smaller branches or the entire tree).
Additionally there are smaller-scale tools such as secateurs or scissors used for more delicate pruning or cutting operations.
In any event it will be appreciated that the modern gardener will more usually choose a tool specific to the particular type of pruning operation required. For example, and with reference to the above, when light pruning is necessary of, for example, domestic flowers, then the secateurs are likely to be chosen. Alternatively it bushes are to be pruned, or grass is to be cut, then shears will often be chosen.
There exists, however, a gap in the tool array when moving from “light” bushes to “heavy” trees. Very often vegetation will be of such a size and nature (such as larger bushes or small trees) which are either of a density or branch diameter too large for shears or hedge trimmers to cope with but for which use of the chain saw is unnecessarily excessive.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a vegetation pruning device which at least alleviates the above shortcomings by providing a novel form of tool which fits nicely in this gap. Provision of such a tool provides a compact and safe arrangement whereby pruning of the “heavier” vegetation is possible without the need to resort to the aggressive and particularly dangerous tool such as a chain saw.
A known type of chain saw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,012 and has a guard pivotable relative to a blade of the chain saw and located in a plane parallel to the plane of the chain saw blade, to enable the guard to either be inserted beneath a log to be sawn, to reduce the tendency of the sawn piece of fog to pinch the chain saw blade, or to grasp small branches to be sawn and force them into the chain saw. The chain saw has a first handle arranged on the chain saw body, and a second handle connected to the guard, so that the guard can be pivoted relative to the chain saw blade by pivoting the handles relative to each other.
However, this arrangement suffers from the drawback that the position at which the handles must be gripped is generally the same regardless of the position of the chain saw relative to the user. This makes ergonomic use of the chain saw difficult. Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome the above disadvantages of the prior art.